Unternehmen Seelöwe
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: 1940. Alemania ha aplastado a Francia en tan poco tiempo que ha causado la consternación entre los Aliados y júbilo para los Nazis. Pero el mayor rival de Alemania, Inglaterra, no tiene intención de rendirse. Oneshot corto.


**_HETALIA_** **ES UNA SERIE DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

* * *

El Führer tenía sobradas razones para estar contento y satisfecho consigo mismo y, sin embargo, Alemania no le había visto sonreír en mucho tiempo. El despacho estaba con las cortinas cerradas y lo único que se oía era el tic tac del reloj de la estantería y los carraspeos de Alemania. Hitler llevaba un buen rato sentado en su silla, con la mirada perdida y él no tenía intención de interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Él sabía muy bien en qué estaba pensando, era algo en lo que había estado reflexionando él mismo durante mucho tiempo. Volvió a ello, esperando pacientemente a que su líder se pusiera en pie y le mirara.

\- No lo entiendo...Simplemente no consigo entenderlo...¿Por qué?

\- Conozco a Inglaterra desde hace mucho tiempo-explicó tranquilamente Alemania-. Es una nación terriblemente orgullosa.

\- Su ejército está hecho pedazos, tenemos a Francia bajo nuestro control...Hemos ganado la guerra, ¿por qué no capitular? Estúpido orgullo...

\- Ya ha oído a Churchill, mein Führer: lucharán hasta el final. Lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es hacer lo mismo-Alemania hizo una pequeña pausa para humedecerse los labios-. Cómo...Ahí está la cuestión.

Hitler suspiró.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa, Ludwig...No tenemos recursos para enfrentarnos a la Royal Navy...Invadir la isla no es posible.

\- Es demasiado arriesgado. Y poco conveniente-añadió Alemania, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Ya tenemos bastantes problemas con Polonia como para mantener esa isla.

\- Sí...Y las noticias sobre América son muy alarmantes.

\- La relación entre esos dos nunca ha sido muy buena, pero no dudo que América le esté prestando apoyo a Inglaterra en estos momentos y que entrará en la guerra a su favor.

\- Eso es lo que yo me temo.

\- Podríamos-propuso Alemania, apoyando una mano en el escritorio-atacar sus fuerzas en el Mediterráneo con submarinos. Cortaríamos los suministros que América le envía.

Hitler reflexionó en silencio durante un largo momento.

\- Hay otra opción-dijo finalmente, volviendo los ojos hacia Alemania-. Atacar a Rusia.

Alemania enarcó las cejas y Hitler continuó, arrastrando las palabras como si hablara al mismo tiempo que pensaba.

\- Acabaríamos con el único aliado europeo que Inglaterra posee.

\- Pero tenemos un pacto de no agresión.

\- Ya sabes lo que opino de los pactos, amigo mío-replicó Hitler, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. Sería un ataque rápido, no más de cinco o seis meses...

\- Mein Führer.

Hitler se interrumpió pero fulminó a Alemania con la mirada. Sin embargo, él, al contrario que sus subordinados, no se achantó lo más mínimo y le miró con absoluta seriedad.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea. Creía que habíamos dejado claro que no se tocaría un pelo a Rusia.

\- ¿Y por qué no deberíamos hacerlo? Siente simpatía hacia Inglaterra y podría ponerse de su parte llegado el momento, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Además, no es más que un nido de bolcheviques asesinos y judíos. Es una amenaza que debe ser erradicada, es lo que quiere el pueblo, por eso es por lo que estoy en este edificio. Y- Hitler se plantó frente a él y clavó sus ojos en los suyos-tu has vivido mucho más que yo, bastante más que todos los historiadores que narran tus experiencias. Sabes que podemos vencerle.

Alemania tomó aire lentamente.

\- Lo recuerdo, y no tengo ninguna duda de que Rusia no es invencible. Pero no estoy seguro. Rusia tiene sus propios problemas y no estoy demasiado convencido acerca de esa hipotética alianza con Inglaterra. A él no le gustan sus métodos. Y la Wehrmacht...

\- ¡Ellos harán lo que les ordene!-respondió bruscamente Hitler, alzando la voz-. ¡Si hubiera dejado tu destino en manos de esa panda de anticuados pomposos, volverías a estar arruinado y humillado!

Hitler calló y su expresión se relajó lentamente para luego apoyar una mano en el hombro de la nación, aunque parecía que ése, viendo su expresión, ni se había inmutado.

\- Confía en mí. Sé que tienes muchas dudas pero estoy convencido de que todo saldrá bien.

\- Estoy seguro, mein Führer. Sólo le pido prudencia.

\- Desde luego. El 12 de noviembre Molotov vendrá a Berlín acompañado de su nación. Intentaré convencerle de que se una a nosotros, Italia y Japón. Por tu parte, intenta ganarte el favor de Rusia: si él está de acuerdo, formaremos una alianza a la que Inglaterra no podrá vencer, ni siquiera con América de su parte. Si podemos tenerlo de nuestra parte sin recurrir a la violencia, tanto mejor.

\- Estoy de acuerdo-una vez más, Alemania se aclaró la garganta-. Confío en usted, Adolf. Ha logrado hazañas mucho más difíciles que eso.

Hitler sonrió.

\- ¿Puedo contar con tu presencia en la fiesta de esta noche?

\- Me gustaría pero hay demasiadas cosas que supervisar.

\- Deja el peso de la administración a quien corresponda, para eso les pagamos. Tú relájate. Admiro tu trabajo duro e incansable, pero a veces uno debe saber cuándo divertirse. A los ciudadanos y mis mariscales les gustaría ver lo saludable que estás.

\- Sí, Herr Goebbels me dijo lo mismo al acabar la última reunión. Si eso es lo que quiere usted, iré-

\- Lo hago por ti, Ludwig. Todo esto lo hago por ti.

Alemania sonrió.

\- Sí. Lo sé. Y no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.

Hitler le dirigió aquella sonrisa sincera que pocos humanos habían visto y que sólo reservaba a su amada nación, y le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
